


58. Alex attends The Raven premiere with Luke

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [58]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	58. Alex attends The Raven premiere with Luke

_**Alex Skarsgard attends _The Raven_ premiere with Luke Evans**_  
[occurs the evening of Monday, April 23rd, after [Luke visits the True Blood set](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/7131.html)]  
[ **warnings** for electrical play and rimming]

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Luke asks as the car pulls up behind the others arriving for the premiere. "I can always have the driver drop you around the corner and you can come on your own." Which is not at all what Luke wants but he's still scared to death of affecting Alex's career in some negative way and of having his sir regret his decision. Maybe even regret him.

Alex raises an eyebrow but gives his lover a smile. "I'm sure," he says softly, and gently squeezes Luke's hand. "I am so proud to be here with you." Even if they're 'just friends' for the evening; Alex feels like he's going to burst with giddy excitement.

Luke smiles, squeezing back. "Did I tell you yet how incredibly hot you look?" Of course, that's always the case but in a light gray suit with his black dress shirt open at the throat his sir is drop dead gorgeous.

"No. Did I tell you I'm not wearing any underwear?" Alex teases, and barely restrains himself from kissing his boy.

"Really?" Luke's tempted to slide his hand into Alex's lap and check for himself, but just then their car pulls up in front of the red carpet. "I'll have to take a look later," he teases back, then blows out a breath. "Here we go." Waiting until the driver opens the door to step out and smile for the flashing cameras, everyone calling his name.

Alex gives Luke a few seconds, not wanting to crowd him or step on his toes. His lover is a natural, beaming at the boisterous crowd and looking completely at ease. Checking that they haven't left anything behind in the limo - it really only takes one lost cell phone to make a guy form new habits - Alex steps out onto the curb as well, carefully making sure that he's got his 'No, really, I'm good with people' public smile in place.

The din of the crowd actually doubles when Alex steps out and Luke gives his lover a grin over his shoulder.

"Luke! Luke!" shout the various reporters and he pauses in front of one he recognizes from other premieres. "You weren't supposed to be here tonight," says the dark-haired man.

"Yes, I know. There was a schedule change," Luke says. "I'm not needed on The Hobbit until Wednesday so I grabbed the first flight out so I could attend." He smiles at the man. Brian somebody, if he remembers correctly.

Hanging back a slight distance, Alex nods and smiles at the bank of photographers and reporters, his hands in his pockets. This is Luke's show, not his -- he's just along for the ride. Although he can't help his wicked thoughts, which are urging him to go over there and kiss his lover until there are no doubts left in _anyone's_ mind.

"What's Alex Skarsgard doing here with you?" asks another reporter, a tall blonde woman, pushing her way to the front, her microphone stuck in Luke's face. "Are you two involved?"

Luke was expecting questions, but not necessarily to have them put so bluntly. "We're friends and he wanted to come to the premiere," he responds, turning his attentions back to Brian.

"You're friends?" The look on the woman's face says she doesn't believe him for an instant. "Where did you meet? You haven't worked together," she says pointedly.

 _Shit_. Alex is surprised by the reporter's boldness as well. He moves in a little closer, until he's only a few feet away from Luke, his protective instincts rushing to the fore in a second. For all the good it does him, anyway -- it's not like he can go tackle her, however obnoxious she is. "Everyone knows everybody in this business," he says with a laugh, which is bullshit, but he smiles for pictures and hopes they'll get away with it.

Luke knows the reporter wouldn't push if it weren't for him being out but he's said before he's not going to speak to his private life and until Alex changes that for both of them, he means it. He gives her a look and turns back to Brian and the others. "Anyone want to ask me about my work?"

Thankfully everyone takes the hint and for the next twenty minutes he answers question after question about The Raven and working with John, The Hobbit and working with Peter and of course, what it feels like to be such a rising star. He laughs and informs them he's been rising for so long he's bound to hit the roof soon if he's not careful.

Doing his best to fade into the background - something he's never been particularly good at - Alex smiles and watches his lover work the crowd like the pro he is. They've yet to get through the gauntlet of fans who are lining the red carpet beyond the press bank, but he's got hopes that the questions won't get any more intrusive than they already have. He meant what he said the other night about possibly going public with their relationship, even though he knows it would mean even more questions, not fewer. Alex would just love to shove it in the reporters' faces.

Finally through the reporters, Luke starts signing autographs -- pictures, journals, DVDs, posters, even the hand of one young lady. He refuses to sign someone's breast and crooks a finger at Alex when another girl starts to cry at the sight of _Eric_. "Are you up for signing one autograph?" he asks, but he should have known better because, of course, everyone starts clamouring for Alex.

 _Crap_. Alex had really been hoping to get out of this bit; the screaming always kind of freaks him out. Not to mention that this isn't his show. But he puts another smile on and joins Luke, gamely signing whatever pieces of paper and such get pushed at him. "No, I don't bite fans, sorry," he tells a couple of young women, and barely keeps from looking at Luke.

Overhearing the exchange, Luke struggles to keep a straight face, breathing a sigh of relief as they come to the end of the line and are ushered inside. "Thank you," he tells Alex. "You didn't have to do that and you made their night."

"Yeah? Do you think it scored me points with any of the actors?" Alex murmurs, careful to keep his voice for Luke's ears only. "I've always wanted to be seduced by a movie star."

"Huge points," Luke says, keeping his voice low as well, unable to stop smiling. He waves at John across the foyer. "How do you feel about fucking in a men's room stall?" he murmurs, mostly teasing.

Alex laughs out loud, surprised by the question. "I feel like that might get us outed a little sooner than I was thinking," he whispers. But damn, of course now he's tempted as hell to try it, just to see if they _could_ get away with it. "Not tonight," he murmurs regretfully, thinking of how swiftly behavior like that can destroy a career; he doesn't want Luke's name becoming a joke, like Pee-Wee Herman's, or that weird American senator. "Anyone who wants to seduce me might have to work a little harder."

"You mean crawling into your lap the moment we're home won't work?" Luke says, teasing some more. He's a little disappointed about the men's room but god knows Alex is right. It would be a stupid move.

"When it's you? That always works." Alex laughs again, ignoring the curious looks they're drawing from bystanders. "I'm too damn predictable."

"You, predictable?" Luke snorts softly, grinning sideways at his sir. "Have you met John?" he asks, watching as the man makes his way through the crowd towards them.

"No, I haven't. But I liked Say Anything." Hell, everyone liked _Say Anything_. "I draw the line at seven unreturned phone calls," Alex quotes. Yeah, it's probably best if he gets that out of his system now, before he actually gets introduced to the man.

Luke laughs. "Hi, John. Great turnout," he says, nodding at the crowd around them. "This is Alex. Alex, John."

John offers his hand to Alex. "I'm a big fan of your father's," he tells him, gaze flickering between the two men. Hm. So this might be why he couldn't get anywhere with Luke during filming.

"Thanks, I'll tell him you said so," Alex replies, shaking John's hand. "I enjoy your work. I've been looking forward to seeing this one since I heard about it."

John smiles. "Thanks. I thought you weren't going to be here," he says to Luke.

"My schedule got changed," Luke says simply, thinking that he doesn't really like the other man any more now than he did when they were working together. "I head back first thing tomorrow morning."

"How's it going?" John asks. "Working with Peter Jackson... that must be really interesting."

"It is," Luke says with a nod. "He's an amazing man and I'm having an absolutely brilliant time." Apart from being separated from Alex.

"Are you guys coming to the after party?" John asks, looking at Alex.

"I don't think we will," Luke interjects quickly, before Alex can respond, hoping his lover won't override him. "My flight. It's just so early and I'm already incredibly jet-lagged."

Alex is a bit perplexed by the exchange - Luke is being perfectly civil, but Alex has never before seen him be less than friendly with anyone - but he just shrugs and smiles, like their plans for the evening were already a done deal. "Good meeting you," he tells John, giving the man a nod. He waits until they've got their own little pocket of privacy in the crowd again before asking his lover, "What just happened there?"

"I don't like him," Luke says softly, after a moment of debating whether to sugarcoat his distaste for the man. "He's... I don't know. He always just gave me the creeps and I don't want to spend any more time with him than I absolutely have to. And we'd have to if we went to the after party."

"Okay." Alex watches his lover steadily for a long moment, trying to determine if there's anything more sinister lingering beneath Luke's words. "Did he...?" He trails off, deciding just what he wants to ask. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No." Luke shakes his head, laughing softly. "Although I appreciate the offer. He was good, he took no for an answer, he's just kind of... sleazy," he finally supplies, for lack of a better word.

"Oh." _Maybe_ \- just maybe - Alex is a little disappointed. "All right. Can I sit next to you during the screening?"

"Of course. You don't think I brought you here with me to have you sit on the other side of the room, do you?" Luke says, using the excuse of the crowd to nudge closer to his sir as they finally make it through the doors into the auditorium.

Alex grins, and comes damn near to linking his fingers with Luke's. But packed as the theater is, fuck knows who is watching them, and so he holds himself back. Still, this is pretty damn good -- simply being here with Luke, out in the open even though they're avoiding the blatant questions. They're _together_ in public, and it feels awesome.

"Here we go," Luke says when they reach the front and sure enough, there's a whole aisle reserved for the stars of the film and their guests. John's already managed to settle in at the far end, along with his 'date' and Luke waits for Alice Eve and her boyfriend to fill the seats in between before he and Alex settle beside them. They exchange a few words and he introduces her to Alex but John catches her attention a few minutes later and Luke's just as happy to have an excuse to return his focus to his lover. "I'm so glad you're here," he tells Alex, wishing he could touch him and settling for pressing their legs together.

"Yeah, me too." Alex lets the back of his hand brush against Luke's thigh before shifting position and stretching out his legs. "Have we ever managed to watch a movie all the way through before?" he asks under his breath, a devilish light in his eyes. "Oh wait, yeah. There was that one time. In New Zealand." When they'd locked themselves in Luke's hotel room for an entire day, and Luke had taken bigger and bigger plugs for his sir.

"When you made me..." Luke says softly, looking around the theatre, certain the way he's grinning is a dead giveaway when it comes to how he feels about the man beside him.

"Oh, you remember that?" Alex teases, and even in the midst of all these people, he's got eyes only for Luke. "That was a good day."

Luke laughs, shifting a little in his seat. "Yes, it was." He turns back to Alex, eyes tracing the lines of his face. "I'm glad we're not going to the after party. I can think of a lot better ways to spend our time together."

"Are you going to clue me in on some of those?" Alex murmurs, dropping his gaze to Luke's mouth.

"Well... I'm still able to sit pretty comfortably," Luke says softly, leaning in a little closer, one hand casually shielding his mouth from plain view. "So, I think we might have to do something about that."

 _Fucking hell_. Alex had actually been intending to behave himself during the screening; now, that might just be impossible. "Long flight tomorrow," he murmurs, his mind already kicking into overdrive. He's got a few good toys at home, and he doesn't mind improvising. They can figure something out.

"I know, and I want to still feel you, what you've done to me, for the whole flight... want to feel it for days after," Luke murmurs, his gaze flickering to the people around them, making sure no one's listening to them.

Slowly Alex blows out a controlled breath, trying to keep his shit together. "You already know how this movie ends, right? Say, if we were to need to leave early, you could fill me in on the big reveal?"

Luke laughs. "I'm sure I could do that," he says, although he's fairly certain if they leave early, together, tongues will be wagging even more than they already are.

"That's good," Alex says with a nod. "Because you've got that early flight, I've got to be on set in the morning..." Yeah, neither of them is going to get much sleep tonight; of that, he's already sure. He grins, plotting.

"Oh, oh," Luke says, eyeing that grin. "I suspect I'm in trouble." Trouble that he's gone out of his way to brew. God. His hole flutters in anticipation.

 _The Raven_ is gorier than Alex expected, the atmospherics dark and impressive, and Luke's character features prominently. Which Alex very much approves of. It's a good thing, too, considering that for the last two hours he's been as impatient and restless as all fuck, just dying to get out of the theater and get his lover alone. Ordinarily it would be unheard of for Alex to sit next to Luke for so long and actually keep his hands to himself, but in a room packed full of people who have already been paying just a bit too much attention to them... He grinds his teeth, then applauds with the rest of the audience as the ending credits begin to roll. "Second billing," he says, giving Luke a grin. "That's really awesome." He genuinely means the praise, but the message in his eyes is quite clearly _Now get us the fuck out of here_.

"Thanks," Luke says, blushing just a little. Their aisle clears quickly and he heads straight for the doors, expecting Alex to follow, the scene eerily reminiscent of the night they met. Once outside, he keeps his head down, slipping the valet a few bills to make sure their car gets here _now_. The guy runs down the street and tells their driver he's wanted and comes back to let Luke know, with a quick glance at Alex behind him, his face quickly scrubbed of all expression, that the man's circling the block and will be there any second.

It ruins the lines of his suit, but Alex shoves his hands into his pockets anyway. He looks over his shoulder, watching as the gathering of people in the street grows. Shit. If they get mobbed again, now, he might fucking snap; he blows out a sigh of relief when their car pulls over to the curb in front of Luke.

Luke doesn't even wait for the driver. He opens the door and scrambles across the back seat, settling against the window on the far side as Alex gets in. Gives Alex's address to the driver again, just in case he's not clear on where they're going. He doesn't trust himself to look at his sir, not without crawling into his lap, and this isn't a Citadel car.

 _Christ_. Alex follows, slamming the door behind him. He's spent the past two hours staring at his gorgeous lover on-screen, while smelling Luke's scent, feeling the hot press of his thigh... Now they're so damn close to actually touching again that Alex can almost taste it, and the suspense is driving him mad. His fists his hands in his lap, and counts the seconds as they wait at a red light.

It seems to take eons to get back to Alex's house and Luke would swear they hit every red light there is. He tips the driver, not even bothering to wait for the man to get out of the car again, then follows Alex inside.

Alex gets out of the car and stalks up the brick path to his front door without a look back. Unlocking his house he shoves the door open and holds it for Luke, his mind roiling with ideas. "Get your clothes off," he tells his boy quietly. "Media room."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, heading straight there. He undresses slowly, unsure of what Alex has planned, his clothes carefully folded and laid aside while he waits, already hard and aching with anticipation.

After a quick detour to the depths of his bedroom closet, Alex joins his boy. The media room really isn't the best place for what he has planned, considering the sensitive nature of all the electronics he's got packed in there. But he likes the couch. Shrugging off his doubts - if he fucks up his Blu-ray, he'll just buy another - he places the steel case on the coffee table, along with a pair of thick rubber gloves. He nods at his boy. "Lie down," he says, and sheds his suit jacket, tossing it carelessly aside. "On your back."

Holy shit. Luke stares for a moment, more than a little freaked out, but then he reminds himself that he _trusts_ Alex, and swallowing any doubts, he lies down and stretches out on the couch.

God, that trust -- Alex never realized what an intense aphrodisiac it could be. He unsnaps the latches on the case and opens it up, then carefully picks up a long thin glass bulb. His hands are swift but sure as he checks the wire connections from the bulb to a small power box, then turns the dial to its lowest setting. A soft buzzing noise rises on the air. "Do you know what this is?" he asks his boy, kneeling next to the couch by Luke's hips.

Luke shakes his head. He doesn't have a clue but it looks scary as hell.

Reading the anxiety on his boy's face, Alex takes pity -- momentarily, anyway. "It's a violet wand," he explains, and pulls his shirt out of his waistband, baring his side. He holds the wand about a centimeter away from his skin and presses the ignition button, hissing softly when a spark of electricity leaps across the small gap and shocks him. "Safe, if played with right. But it's intense." He looks up at Luke again, wanting him to have the chance to make an informed decision whether he really wants to try this or not.

"Okay." Luke nods, still scared but grateful for the demonstration.

"Good boy," Alex murmurs. "Remember, we can stop anytime." Before continuing he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it to the floor. "We'll start slow, all right?" He leans down and licks into his boy's mouth, savoring Luke's taste.

"Yes, sir," Luke answers, moaning softly.

Still kneeling on the floor next to the couch, Alex covers Luke with the top half of his body and spends long minutes just kissing his boy, rubbing against him, bare nipples brushing together in a tease of sensation. Alex doesn't mind Luke having a healthy sense of fear of what's to come; that seems absolutely sensible to him. But he does want arousal to outweigh the fear as much as he can make it so.

Hands all over his sir, Luke moans into the kisses, his cock growing fully hard again. "You feel so good," he murmurs, letting their tongues tangle, shifting so he can get even closer.

"Yeah? This is going to feel even better," Alex tells his boy with a wicked grin. Pulling back, he shuts down the power to the wand, then switches out the electrode attachment for a probe cable. He tucks one end of the cable tightly in his hand and again sets the current to its lowest setting. Alex can't even feel the electricity entering his body, but when he leans down to kiss his boy again, the air literally sparks between them.

Luke jerks a little, surprised, then grins. "That's incredible," he says, brushing his lips across Alex's, his cock throbbing at the tingling that runs through them.

"Cool, huh?" Alex licks along the outline of Luke's gorgeous mouth. And he trails his hand slowly down his boy's chest, feeling the gentle buzzing in the air where their bodies make contact. "It's not all about pain." Although he certainly intends to get to that part.

Luke laughs. "No, it's not," he says softly, still amazed, watching Alex's hand move down his body.

Raising his head, Alex shoots his lover a mischievous grin. He licks at one of Luke's nipples, feeling his tongue tingle, the air between them damn near sizzling as he ups the intensity of the current just a bit. With a soft moan, Alex settles in and sucks.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, squirming, his cock jerking against his belly.

Alex alternates between nipples, teasing and tasting. He traces a curving line down Luke's side with his finger, then slowly draws his fingertip along the length of his boy's cock.

"Ohhh, yes please," Luke begs, his cock jerking into the touch.

"You sure you want this?" Alex asks, but he's got no intention of waiting for an answer. He sits back on his heels, breaking all contact between them before he caresses Luke's cock again, tiny sparks flashing across the gap between their bodies when he lifts his hand.

Luke cries out. It's unlike anything he's ever felt before. God. He whimpers, hips twisting, cock straining for more despite himself.

 _Fuck yes_. Nothing arouses Alex as much as watching his boy get turned on, Christ. He growls low in his throat and then drags his tongue over Luke's cock, his own lust raging. Fumbling for the power dial, he increases the current again, the contact probe still clutched tightly in his free hand -- conducting the shock of electricity first through his own body and then transferring it to his boy.

"Oh, god," Luke chokes out, rocking his hips, the touch of Alex's mouth, the sparks between them heightening his desperation. "Please, sir..."

"Please?" Alex echoes in question, lifting his head to look at Luke. "I'm not half done with you, boy. What do you want to ask me for?"

Wide-eyed and wanting, Luke swallows hard. "I don't know," he whispers, licking his lips. "Just... more, please, sir. Please don't stop."

Alex grins, a dangerous light in his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you," he tells his boy. "But it's been so long since you prepped, I just want to make sure..." Pushing Luke's thighs apart, he laps at his boy's tight hole.

Luke squeals at the sensation, thighs - and hole - clamping down instinctively. But then it warms into this strange arousal and his legs fall apart again. "Oh, god, sorry... oh my god..." It's seriously like nothing he's ever experienced.

Waiting for Luke to relax again - as much as is possible right now, anyway - Alex watches his boy's face, every nuance of response flickering across his gorgeous features. He carefully tucks the cable probe into the waistband of his trousers so that it's held pinned there against his bare skin. Now he has both hands free to touch his lover. He spreads Luke's thighs again, using his thumbs to gently pull his hole open wider, opening it for his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus..." Luke whines, pressing his hips down hard into the couch to keep from squirming. "Fuck, sir, oh, god," he babbles, fingers curling into fists. Alex is going to drive him mad!

Alex takes his time, and he keeps the voltage easy as he spears his tongue into Luke's tight hole, again and again. He loves doing this, always. But knowing that the process is literally electrifying this time... he just grins and starts to tongue-fuck his boy in earnest, getting him good and wet and open.

"Oh, god, please, sir," Luke begs, his cock leaking profusely, unable to stop squirming despite his best efforts. "Please, please, your boy needs you inside him. Please!"

Sitting back, Alex takes stock. He shuts down the wand and switches out the control probe for a small chain of metal balls, which looks much like the pull-string for a light fixture. He slicks his cock with a thick layer of lube, wiping his hands off on his fine silk trousers before snapping the rubber gloves on. Bracing himself half on the couch, he pushes Luke's inner leg up and slowly penetrates his boy's tight hole.

Watching the preparations with renewed trepidation, Luke keeps his eyes on the chain even as Alex starts to push into him. "Oh god," he breathes, moaning with pleasure as his hole's stretched.

This part is always so damn good, feeling Luke's body initially resist and then give way, welcoming him in. Alex groans and takes his time, slowly working in and back out, gradually progressing further until his balls are pressed up snug against Luke's ass. "Love you," he whispers, dipping down to kiss his boy. Then he turns the current back on, and drags the small chain slowly along the length of Luke's rigid cock.

Any response Luke might have had is lost in a sharp cry as he jerks, his cock twitching violently under the metal. "Oh, god," he moans, eyes wide again. "Please," he whimpers, muscles clamping down around Alex's cock.

Grinning, Alex slowly eases out then thrusts back in before picking up the electrified chain and letting it dangle in the air by Luke's erect cock -- sometimes touching with a tiny shock, and sometimes swinging away so that more powerful sparks leap across the gaps between metal balls and skin.

"No," Luke protests, squirming and shifting away from the more intense shocks, even as he moans with Alex's thrusts. "Please. I can't..."

Luke has a safeword, and has used it in the past when he needed to. He knows it; Alex knows it. And it sounds nothing like, 'no please I can't...' So Alex keeps a close eye on his boy, but he doesn't stop. He continues fucking his boy with smooth even thrusts which make liquid fire coil up in his own balls. And he increases the intensity of the power moving through the small chain. He doesn't whip Luke's cock with it; that would be unnecessary. Just turns the current on and lets the electricity do all the work, sparks leaping from chain to vulnerable flesh with every twist of his wrist.

Tears streaming down his cheeks now, Luke bites at his bottom lip, trying not to cry out and failing miserably, each new shock surprising him anew, the intensity constantly changing depending on how Alex touches him with the chain. How close, how long, how much of it touches his flesh. His unwaveringly rigid swollen flesh. Christ. "Please..."

"You want to come for me, boy?" Alex asks, his voice husky as he works to hold back from his own climax. Luke's hole seems to contract even tighter around him with every brush of the chain. "You want to show me how you fucking love this pain?" He slams in deep, straining, holding there.

The words sinking in, through, Luke nods, sobbing openly. "Please. Please, sir. Your boy wants to come for you..."

"Yes." Alex barely has the presence of mind to shut off the current. Then he rips off his rubber gloves, pumping hot into his boy, his body pressed up so tight, so close against Luke's. "Yes, yes..."

Completely overwhelmed, Luke comes, cock spurting between them, his hole clenching around Alex again and again. He uncurls his fists and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, clinging as he sobs.

 _God yes_. "So good," Alex mumbles, still lost in the hazy outer reaches of afterglow. "So good." He hugs Luke tightly and simply holds him for what might be an eternity, before lifting his head and beginning to kiss the tears away from his boy's cheeks.

"Mm." Luke sniffles inelegantly. "Love you..." he whispers, keeping his arms right where they are, around Alex's neck, although he loosens his hold a bit.

Alex smiles, drowning in contentment. At some point they'll have to get up and make the arduous journey to his bed. For now, though, Alex just lies back on the floor and gently pulls Luke off the couch to sprawl on top of him. "I know, _älskling_ ," he whispers. "I know."  



End file.
